


Detention

by LadyLokiValentine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLokiValentine/pseuds/LadyLokiValentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When O/C gets a little too fed up with the current and constant bickering, she snaps. And lands in a peculiar kind of detention with Mr. Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be completely 100% in line with the series and i'm very aware of that while writing. However, I just had to have a go at the Harry Potter fandom, because Draco is babe and yeah.
> 
> I might re do the series when i get the chance, because I know i could make it more inline with the Order of the Pheonix book and Half Blood Prince, but i just started writing. 
> 
> I guess you could call this a chaptered one shot

I sat in my potions class yet again listening to the constant slimey drawl of Draco Malfoy’s voice as he vindictively poked fun at Harry Potter _yet again_.   
Potions class was, besides their constant bickering and the fact that I was a Gryffindor, my favorite class, and always has been.  
It seemed today, however, that it was these two constant bickering that finally made me snap.

Professor Snape had stepped up to mine and Neville’s cauldron and looked inside the boiling gunk, giving what I called a smile and said “About time a Gryffindor didn’t disappoint me,” while looking at Neville with sneering eyes when his eyes snapped to the back of the class and his voice let out a raspy and stern, “ **_Potter._ ** ” he almost flew to Harry and Ron’s place next to Draco’s, to give a few short retorts and then evermore took away more points from Gryffindor, then he paced back to his desk.

I whipped around as soon as I heard Malfoy inhale to throw another comment and started on my rant,

“Will you guys give it a fucking  _ REST _ already? I have been in this class, hearing you two  _ argue, whine, and  _ **_bitch_ ** for the past five years. Draco, whatever pathetic petty excuse you have to constantly need to uphold yourself to like the likes of Harry, let it go. You’re 16 already grow the fuck up.”

“Hey, i'm seventeen and-”

“No,” I put my hand up in the air, “You will wait your turn because i’m not finished.” I could hear Snape’s billowing capes coming back towards the back of the room but i continued regardless. “Harry. Did it ever occur to you to maybe just, oh, I don’t know,  _ ask  _ Draco why he needed to act like such a bitch? Or to maybe go to McGonagall? Hm? No? WOW, what a shocker. Or maybe to solve this fucking situation out on your own.”

I sucked in a breath as Snape finally turned to me and said, icily, “Do we have a problem, Miss Martin?”

“I don’t know Snape, how many detentions would I get for telling you the truth on how I think you’ve been incredibly bigoted towards the Gryffindors since day… well, day one of your employment? Hm?”

The entire class was silent. I could feel the eyes burning into the scene from the students, as we all hung on the everlasting silence before Snape opened his mouth to speak, “Fine. As you see that I have been,  _ unfair _ to my house of students… Draco. You will attend detention tonight at 8 pm sharp at my office doors.” I gave a small smile and let the air out of me that I didn’t know I was holding, “And you will be joined by Vanessa, also.”

Great.   
  
I arrived promptly at eight o’clock, and knocked on the professor’s door before stepping in. “Sir,” I said, my voice a little disdainful, i’ll admit, “I wanted to apologize for my outburst in class today. I know it was unprofessional and I am fully aware that I deserve whatever punishment you are bound to give me.”

Snape stared up at me with his cold eyes, his hands neatly folded in his lap. For some reason he looked almost calm, and a small bout of fear grew within my stomach. 

“Your disruption in my class could have gotten you expelled, Vanessa, if you were in my house. But you do have the point that Draco himself needs to get off his high horse and learn how to be a man.”

As Snape was talking, Draco had opened the door and walked up next to me, and was listening with a small smile on his face that was quickly fading. “Therefore, I’m making up for all the ‘unfairness’. Your punishment is either me taking this to Mcgonagall, and hopefully, getting you expelled. Or you are to now accompany Draco everywhere, and will teach him how to show respect and how to be a man. He will need it in these upcoming months.”

I stood still, carefully trying to interpret what he was saying. “So, either I get expelled or I get to teach Draco how to be a proper human being? Either being kicked out of school or be given a hopeless job?” I snorted, and Draco looked coldly at me, his pale fale and bright eyes staring at me with hatred.

“You know what I choose.” I said, and held out a hand to shake with Snape. 

He shook.

 

Draco and I were about a month into our mutual ‘detention’. I had to constantly put up with his attitude and complete lack of respect he had for anyone and everything. But it was going well besides that. Once we got through the first week, Snape had arranged for us to have our own little home, sort of, since we were in separate houses. It was the same warmth as the common room I was used to, but normally I was stuck to the couch while Draco had received a king sized four poster bed from his father once he heard about the punishment. His father, however, had not tried to get Draco out of the arrangement. Lucius rather had set up and supplied the furnishings for the apartment we have been sharing, while agreeing that Draco would need to learn respect.    


Once Lucius even came to visit Draco, and upon seeing me enter the room, he stated “Yes. Learn respect from someone who demands it as soon as she enters a room.” He gave me a small twisted smile, almost like he had forgotten how to, but i took it as a compliment. 

 

And then…

 

“I have had it up to HERE with you Draco!” I threw my book bag onto the couch next to the fire and started ripping off my robe. “It’s just Hagrid! Why can't you let him be happy with his life? He certainly was before you ruined everything, you miserable hag!” I threw my hat to the chair and unbutton the few top buttons of my shirt, trying to cool down from the rage that was boiling my skin. 

“I’M the hag? ME?” He came in and slammed the doors behind him, also throwing his backpack and hat down onto the floor and tearing off his robe. “What about the so called wonderful woman that has been trying to get me to act ‘civilized’? Hmm? Why don’t you just expel yourself! You’re doing a pathetic job!”   


“I have been trying my best! I have pulled my hair out and cried over you! I don’t know how nasty people like you can exist in this world! Good gracious I hope your arranged marriage works out because I can never see anyone ever being ACTUALLY HAPPY WITH YOU.”  
I sat down on the couch and huffed, muttering to myself and waiting for his angry reply. I never got one. Instead, when I looked over at Draco, he looked hurt.

“How did you know about the arranged marriage?”

“Wait, what? Those still… exist?” Draco took a few steps towards me, almost shaking.

“How do you KNOW? How could a filthy mudblood like you have any possible idea what I hold in store for myself? You are nothing! Nothing to me!” He was shouting by the end of his sentences, and I had stood back up and was slowly backing around the couch as he stalked towards me, fury dripping from my own voice.

“Don’t you dare ever call me a mudblood again, Mr. High-and-Mighty. You’re the one that is nothing without me. Your own _father_ sent and commanded me to take care of you. To _control you._ You heard him yourself, I demand respect. I, am power and fire and the steam that rolls through your veins.”  
“You have nothing on me.”   
“I have everything on you. Every, last, bit.”

“No you don’t.”

I flexed my jaw and pointed at the couch, “I could have you, right here and right now, on this very sofa until you begged for mercy.” I stared coldly into his eyes, and then, with a small hint of a smile I added on “ **Twice.** ” As a an afterthought.   


And that’s all it took. He shut down.    


All the anger flushed out of his system, he wasn’t as rigid as before, he even seemed to shrink into himself. I smiled a foxy little smile and began to circle the couch, watching Draco’s wide eyes as he watched me.    


“I own you Draco. I know what makes you tick. I’ve lived with you for a little over a month, but i’ve heard the girls come and go. I’ve heard the rumors. Supposedly, you’re very good at what you do.” I stopped in front of him, placed a hand on his cheek, and rubbed his lips with my thumb. “But i’m better.” My hand trailed down his cheek, his neck, to the buttons of his shirt, which I undid the top button and then slid my hand to his collarbone. “I’ve lived with you for a month and I know what your fears are, I know what your interests are. I know who you’re afraid of, and who you love. I know what makes your heart beat faster, I know what makes your eyes swim.” I placed my other hand on his other collar bone, and with one swift motion I pulled my hands down and apart over his chest, ripping the buttons off his shirt, exposing his white muscled flesh underneath, and slowly inched off the shirt. 

He was still rather speechless, which I thought was quite an amazing feat. 

However, his arms slowly drifted up and he placed his hands on my hips, grazing the top of my skirt. Then he grabbed more fiercely on my hips and pulled me towards the bed, sitting himself down and pulling me on top of him.

This would be fun,


	2. The Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEX. 18+. That is all.

To be considerate of younger ages, the heat from his fingertips alone was electrifying against my skin.   
And, to be perfectly honest, this electricity was amazing. It was all that tension put into one touch, neither too hard or too soft on my smooth cold skin.   
He kept pulling me forward, while scooting himself back onto the bed, and soon I was straddling his hips while he was beneath me, his smooth and delicate fingers still moving upwards underneath my shirt, which he had easily un-tucked from my skirt.  
I looked at him, really looked at him in this moment of vulnerability, and he almost seemed sad. I knew that this year was being rather rough on him, but he had never indulged as to what was going on or why he constantly felt the need to try and shy away from talking about things with me, even though that was my job here with him.   
His pointed facial features matched well with his porcelain skin and striking grey eyes.   
His eyes…  
The rest of his face was what seemed vulnerable and sad, his eyes were a look beyond that. The look of a dying man on the inside. Nervous and confused. Alone.  
Not tonight. Not truly alone. I’ll be here for him.  
I leaned down and lightly kissed his lips, a little skeptical that all the fight seemed to have gone out of him once he had been presented with an actual challenge.   
“Draco…” I whispered, then kissed him again, a little longer this time, a little harder.   
His hands had reached my bra by now, and was lightly tracing the fabric of the underwire, sending tiny shock waves of goosebumps over my flesh. He then moved his hands back, and quickly (and quite amazingly) undid my bra clasps, letting the girls free underneath my shirt.   
“Take it off.” He said in a rough, but quiet, voice.   
As I sat up, and moved my fingers to the buttons of my shirt, he grabbed my hands.   
“Take the bra off.” He smiled, “I’ll deal with the shirt…”  
I took a moment, then complied, slipping the straps out of the arm holes and pulling the black bra out from the bottom of my shirt.  
He took his hands and once again placed them on my hips.  
“So…” He began, his voice low and quiet, making me strain to hear, “twice, huh? Because you know, I’m very good at what I do, too.”   
In one rough, fluid motion, he pushed on my hips and sent me to my side, flipping us over so I was now pinned to the bed by my hips with him on top, staring down at me. It was rather erotic, and a little freaky too.   
I liked it. “I need to lay down a few… conditions, though.” He said, still holding me down with enough pressure that I knew that if he held on like that for much longer, I would have some fingertip bruises in the morning. Oh, well. I nodded for him to continue. “Just because we do this, does not mean that we are a couple, do you understand?” I nodded again. “Good. Also, you must never tell anyone about this. Otherwise, we’ll never be able to continue. And don’t worry about birth control, I know a spell that will take care of everything tomorrow morning.”   
I bit my lip, and nodded again. “Lastly,” He hesitated, then looked down at my hips and relieved some of the pressure from my hips, “If you get uncomfortable, or something is too much, the safe word is Roses.”  
I nodded once more, and with a satisfied smirk, he pushed his hands up my torso, roughly this time, and enjoyed exploring my body. His leaned down and kissed me, intensely, letting all of his tension seep into the kiss. My mouth opened with a gasp as he found one of my nipples and lightly squeezed it, rubbing it with his fingers. His other hand wandered to my other breast, which he lightly massaged, every once in a while also taking a turn to give the other nipple a little attention. He then moved his mouth to my neck, biting and sucking on the flesh while my body was slowly beginning to heat up beneath him.   
He shifted his lower half, getting his knee up in between my legs, and the skirt, to put pressure on my rather warm nether region.   
It was amazing that he was able to keep all of my senses heightened, and that it felt this good just to be kissed and rubbed up against by him.  
He moved again, his head moving lower, to my collar bone, and then to my shirt, where you could lightly see him playing with my boobs, and my hardened pink nipples poked through the shirt softly, and he licked them, through the shirt.  
His hands once again moved down, to my skirt, and then down further to my legs, where he pulled off my stockings and panties as best he could without leaving the attention of my breasts in some way.  
But once those were off, I was just in my skirt, and button up shirt. His fingers trailed my inner thighs, again making goosebumps raise on my flesh. He unbuttoned a few more buttons down my shirt, to the point in which you could plainly see my budded breasts, but they were still hidden behind the fabric.   
It felt amazing to have someone work on me like this, it has never happened before, not this precise of detail.   
“Now…” he said, in a low raspy voice, “This is the part where the safety word comes into play…” He climbed down off of the bed, leaving my heated and rather dripping body there to stare at, and then slowly undressed himself.  
The smooth white skin was constant, not a scar or mark on him from head to foot.   
And, im not going to sugar coat this at all, he had a penis to be proud of. Perhaps not the longest I’ve seen, but it was still rather large around.  
“Because, I like to do this a little more… risqué… im not a gentle type.”   
He climbed back up on the bed, this time moving his hands directly onto – no – into my vagina. Two fingers in, and out, moving back and forth, curling upwards to try and find my g-spot. My hands grabbed at the blanket beneath me as I began a low pant underneath his rhythms.   
I enjoyed the sensation, I reveled in it. But, all too soon, he pulled his fingers out. Just as I opened my mouth to protest, he shushed me. “That’s all the preparation you get… I think you’re wet enough.” With a smirk, he lined himself up in front of me, and slowly, pushed himself in.   
My hands tightened on the bed as I let a loud moan out, half from the pain, half from the pleasure. I almost called out the safe word, but I knew that my body would adjust.  
He was just, well endowed.   
At least he began slow, slowly pulling out, then pushing back in, giving my body the time to adjust to it.   
Once he saw the pain leave my face, he buried his cock as far in as it would go, and held it there.   
“Are you okay?” He whispered?”  
“Yes,” I gasped.  
He smiled, or rather smirked, then licked his thumb and pressed hard down on my clit, then began to rub it in circular motions. Another loud moan escaped my mouth.   
“I can’t hear you,” he said, speeding up the rubbing, while also beginning to move slowly in and out of me once again.  
The longer I held out on answering, the faster he went, and then in return the more I wasn’t able to answer except for my panting noises, and the soft slaps of flesh as his body met mine.   
He stopped again. “I said, I can’t hear you.”  
He didn’t move, not a muscle.   
It was a low ache, one that wanted him very much to move, to give me the gratification that I knew he was capable of.  
“Yes. Oh, god, please keep going…” He pulled out.  
“Turn over.”  
I did as I was told, although rather weakly, as he had already given me a pretty good pounding and had widened me considerably. He roughly grabbed my hips once again, lined himself up, then plunged back into me. I screamed in pleasure from the shock. He climbed closer to me, then kept pulling my hips into his, continuously smacking our body’s together as his penis seemed to push deeper and deeper inside of me.   
Over and over I could feel him enter me, one long stroke after the other in quick successions.   
Oh, God, no, I’m going to come if he goes much longer!  
“Draco!” I moaned, “I’m – I’m going to-“ I couldn’t get it out, he was pulling my body into a pile of mush, my insides complete obliterated, at least it felt like it.   
“So am i.” He moaned, digging his finger nails into my flesh, definitely creating bruises that I’d see tomorrow, and went even faster and harder than he already was, which I thought was quite impossible.   
At once, we came.  
His juices flowed into me, filling me completely, and then when he pulled out, he pushed me forward onto the bed and I could feel it trickling out of me like some common whore.  
Fuck it, I’ll be his common whore.  
“Thank you,” he said, almost sincerely as he picked up my clothes and set them on the bed.  
“What for?” I asked, still a little out of breath.  
“For proving that while you control me outside of the bedroom, here, you’re mine.”

I chuckled, just you wait.


End file.
